


The Party. (Feferi's Party goes wrong)

by Double_pistols_and_a_shift



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee Spiked The punch..., M/M, Promstuck, Where is Rose?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_pistols_and_a_shift/pseuds/Double_pistols_and_a_shift
Summary: Just a silly story that is based of a YouTube series with a new take on the characters.Feferi has to hold a party for the celebration of the 5 year anniversary of the apocalypse of a game being over.What will go right and what will go wrong?





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in more than just one chapter... It'll just make it harder to type up from my notepad.

The Start

 

Feferi sighs and smiles as she finishes decorating the room and she checks the time. The time was 8:45pm and she only had 5 human minutes til the party she had been planning was going to occur.

F-Ef-Eri => Look Around

F-Ef-Eri Looks around to s-E-E )(-Er d-Ecorations, s)(-E was )(olding a party sinc-E it has b-E-En y-Ears doing SBURB and SGRUB )(ad -End-Ed.

*Knock Knock* The early bird, the Maid of Time, Aradia Megido has arrived in a red dress of the same saturation of her blood colour. Behind her stands Knight of Time, and the DJ of this party, Dave Strider. He is still as ironic as ever with his shades but he was wearing his red, turntable, suit to have some more class.

dave ==> get to decks

the Knight of Time makes his way to the decks with his mix ready to play. The Maid of Time was spring the punch and snacks whilst the Witch of Life, Feferi,welcomes the guests.

Terezi comes in ~~with~~ ~~~~ ~~a smile like a cheshire cat~~ ~~~~a red short top  with a teal mini shirt of the same shade as her blood colour on as she trys to find Dave.

Equius and Nepeta in respective colours outfits on, arrive.

Vriska ==> refuse to come.

You fail (miserably) not to come 8ecause of Tavros and Feferi 8eing so innocent.

Sollux joins the party as well as Eridan, Jade, Kanaya and Gamzee. Karkat finally arrives in a grey sight with a desaturated red tie. The party is in full swing,but three people are missing Casey  ~~best salamander ever.~~ Rose and John.

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Tonight, Tonight is being remixed live by Dave, as Casey joins the party with John behind her. John was never the one to have a dramatic entrance but as the doors flew open he stood there in a black tux with blue rings with a blue and yellow bowtie to reflect his aspect, _Breath_ , from SBURB.

Karkat and many other people just stop and stare at him in shock and bewilderment.


	2. The party's fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHHH THIS GOES DOWN 4 REAL!!!!!!!!!!!

The Party's Fun.

Gamzee was standing beside the Punch bowl, whilst everyone  ~~including Karkat~~ ~~~~was doing the conga, he had his hands in his pockets.

GaMzEe ==> SpIkE tHe PuNcH!!!!!!!!

YoU sUcCeSsFuLly SpIkE tHe PuNcH wItH sOpOr SlImE!

Gamzee gets rid of the pie case by throwing it out via an open door. He joins the conga by putting his hands on Tavros' wheel chair. Tavros looks back at Gamzee and smiles with a heartwarming grin on his face. The conga ends with everyone except for a few  ~~smart~~ people not standing next to the punch, Gamzee's plan was in action.

Dave ==> continue remixing.

the Knight of time is unfazed by everyone being a bit more sluggish.

Kanaya notices and is befaffled about the way everyone changing the way they acr but still noticing about six people still being sober.

Kanaya ==> Spot Terezi

You Spot Terezi Doing The Limbo By Using Gamzee's Arms As The Bar? He Doesn't Mind It But Many Non-Drunk People Are Questioning Why. 

Vriska pulls Terezi to her and whispers to her some sort of plan.

T3R3ZI ==> T4K3 IT INTO 4CTION

YOU 3X3CUT3 VRISK4'S PL4N WHILST SNICK3RING, TH3 PL4N W4S TO G3T D4V3 TO G3T TH3 P4RTY INTO 'H3LL Y34H' ST4G3, TRIP JOHN 4ND K4RK4T, M4K3 TH3M L4ND ON 34CHOTH3R. TH3 PL4N IS SIMPL3, 34SY 4ND 3PIC.

She wobbles over to Dave, and executes part A of the plan, he gets party going by putting on Hotter Than Hell remixed with Don't Let Me Down. It gets everyone's dancing energy up and running, because the conga was only a warm up, and part B was ready to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk


End file.
